Monica Rambeau
Monica Rambeau has gone by many codenames and worked with the Avengers in various capacities over the years. After a stint leading the rogue superhero team NEXT WAVE, Monica has again returned to the Avengers. Origin Monica Rambeau was a lieutenant in the New Orleans harbor patrol. Fate came upon her one day, when she gained super powers after being bombarded by extra-dimensional energy, produced by an energy disruptor weapon created by a criminal scientist. History Monica Rambeau was a lieutenant in the New Orleans harbor patrol. Fate came upon her one day, when she gained super powers after being bombarded by extradimensional energy, produced by an energy disruptor weapon created by a criminal scientist. She was originally given the name of Captain Marvel by the media. After her initial appearance, Rambeau began experimenting with her powers. Early in her career, she met Spider-Man, who was kind enough to introduce her to the Avengers for additional training. As Captain Marvel, she joined and served in the Avengers. Her membership was a lengthy stint, during which she eventually became the team's leader. Because of injuries, she was forced to leave the active roster. Being off the active roster, she became one of the team's more reliable reservists. Subsequently, she found herself assuming leadership, on two occasions. Monica was known as Captain Marvel for most of her Avengers career; however, she agreed to change her alias to Photon, conceding the Captain Marvel title to Genis-Vell, the son of the original Captain Marvel, out of respect for her predecessor. Monica Rambeau was recruited by the Black Panther to fend off a vampire outbreak in post-Katrina New Orleans, as part of an all-black super hero team comprising Luke Cage, Blade, Black Panther and Brother Voodoo.[1] Monica was angered upon learning that Genis-Vell has changed his name to Photon upon acquiring new powers. After a talk with him, she contemplated using the new alias of Pulsar.[2] The Highest Anti-Terrorism Effort, or H.A.T.E. (a subsidiary of the Beyond Corporation©) formed a team called Nextwave to fight the Unusual Weapons of Mass Destruction.Members included Rambeau, a man known only as "The Captain", Boom Boom, Aaron Stack, and Elsa Bloodstone. Monica annoyed all of her teammates by constantly bringing up her past experience leading the Avengers (which Aaron mocked by having his LMD of Monica repeat in a weeping voice), and she had developed a penchant for shouting the names of her energy attacks.[3] Powers and Abilities Energy Form: Due to bombardment by extra-dimensional energies, Monica can transform herself into any form of energy within the electromagnetic spectrum. Among the many energy forms she has assumed and is able to control are cosmic rays, gamma rays, X-rays, ultraviolet radiation, visible light, electricity, infrared radiation, microwaves, radio waves and neutrinos. She apparently accomplished this transformation by mentally shunting the matter of her body into the dimension from which she draws her energy and replacing it with a corresponding amount of energy. Her mind remains in the dimension to control the energy-parcel that has taken the place of her body. By assuming an energy-form, she gains all of that energy's properties. Monica is apparently unlimited by the amount of time that she can remain in her energy-form. She can apparently only transform herself into one wavelength of energy at a time, but she can transform between one energy-state and another in a fraction of a second. As noted above, the amount of energy she can transmit through her body at a given time is not known. Extensive energy transformation and manipulation can be physically taxing once she returns to her physical form. Flight: she is capable of flight in any of her wavelengths. Superhuman Speed: Monica is cable of moving and reacting at superhuman speeds ranging from the speed of sound to lightspeed. Intangibility She can phase through solid matter and certain energy fields depending on its wavelength. Invisibility: She is often invisible in most of her forms but can make herself appear visible. Energy Duplication: When she encounters a new or unfamiliar energy, Monica can often duplicate it given enough time for analysis. Energy Absorption: She is capable of absorbing energy given her own energy form is at the right wavelength. Energy Blasts: She mentally controls both type and quantity of energy she wishes to transmit. It is not known the maximum amount of energy she can transmit at a given time. Monica can also divert small amounts of various energies for employment as force beams, which have the equivalent to 300 tons of TNT of explosive force. Category:Protagonists Category:Avengers